


The Guiltless, and The Mad.

by FromAnonymousToZ



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: A poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromAnonymousToZ/pseuds/FromAnonymousToZ
Summary: A poem





	The Guiltless, and The Mad.

There are two types of killers in our world.  
The insane, and the mourning.  
The insane have fallen into madness,  
They are prey to their desires,  
Prone to fits of rage,  
They are guiltless.  
He is the Mourning,  
He is grieving,  
He is Guilty,  
It’s torturing him,  
Every day he wages war with the demons in head,  
He tries to forget the ones who are dead,  
He reaches out to the guiltless,  
He wants a taste of the madness,  
To forget,  
But his mouth won't open,  
So it stays locked in his head till late at night when he thinks they’re asleep  
He plays to his piano  
Filling every note with his pain,  
And they creep down the hallway from their doors  
Listening to the notes of pain,  
But they can’t reach out to comfort him,  
They want to help but they can't break the silence,  
Of the words he never had the courage to tell them when they are awake,  
How can they save him from the guilt that tears him up from the inside.  
They can't save him.  
Thankfully a man appears, he takes the guilty in his arms,  
Madness has appeared to grace him with it’s blindness,  
It's not a full taste,  
Only a brush,  
For if the guilty was to lose his guilt,  
No one could stop him on his endless spree,  
Not the guiltless  
Not the blameless,  
Not even Madness himself.


End file.
